tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
|last_appearance=Calling All Engines! |creator(s)= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |name= *Derek *Paxman |nicknames=The New Diesel |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=BR Class 17 |power_type=Diesel–electric |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=Bo-Bo |wheels=8 |top_speed=60 mph |designer(s)=Clayton Equipment Company |builder(s)=Clayton Equipment Company or Beyer, Peacock & Co. |year_built=sometime between 1962 and 1965 |railway= *British Railways *North Western Railway |company=Sodor China Clay Company |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Derek is a diesel who is known for his initial "teething" troubles. Biography ''Thomas & Friends The Fat Controller realised Bill and Ben needed help and sent for Derek, but Derek's cooling system overheated on Gordon's Hill and BoCo had to come to the rescue. The news of the rescue went through the North Western Railway's rumour mill in due course, until a confused Percy informed Bill and Ben that Derek had a toothache. Bill and Ben were apprehensive of Derek as a result, but forgot their fear when Derek's cooling system overheated yet again and they had to help him home. Derek was then sent to the Works to be mended. Derek returned later in Calling All Engines!, pulling a goods train up Gordon's Hill. According to the Official Website, Derek now spends most of his time at the quarries and clay mines near Brendam Docks working with Bill and Ben. Personality Derek is a jolly, enthusiastic diesel engine, who was brought in to assist Bill, Ben, and BoCo at the China Clay quarry. Unfortunately, due to his engine, he is highly prone to teething troubles, namely overheating and suffering frequent breakdowns, for which he is apologetic for the inconvenience. As a result, he spends many a day having his engine tended to. But Derek is a likeable chap and even Bill and Ben decided that they liked him due to his friendly nature. Derek has an infectious charisma, is keen to help anyone around him, and has a passion for sorting things out in a jiffy - if his cooling system lets him. Technical Details Basis Derek is based on a BR Class 17, also known as the Clayton Diesel-electric Type 1. 117 members of this class were built between 1962 and 1965. Derek's problems were undoubtedly inspired by those of his basis, as the twin Paxman engines of the real Class 17s were unreliable, being prone to problems with the camshaft, cylinder head, and other areas. Because of these problems, all Class 17s were withdrawn by the end of 1971, after less than 10 years of service. One Class 17, D8568, is preserved at the Chinnor and Princes Risborough Railway in South Oxfordshire. Livery Derek is painted in the British Railways Brunswick green livery with yellow warning panels. His window frames are lined white and he has the BR "Ferret and Dartboard" crest on his sides. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends * 'Season 5' - Double Teething Troubles (''not named) Specials * 2005 - Calling All Engines! (music video cameo) Music Videos * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, Trying and Engine Roll Call (Rock 'n' roll Version) |-| Other Media= Books * 2006 - Thomas' Sticker Express * 2011 - The Ultimate Diesel Guide Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa (Japan) Trivia * Starting from the fourteenth season, Derek's horn was reused for Salty. Before this, Derek's horn was also used for the foghorn and as Mavis' horn in the sixth season episode Buffer Bother. * Derek was the first non-Awdry standard gauge engine to be introduced into the television series. * Derek was not named in his appearance in "Double Teething Troubles": he was only referred to as "the new Diesel", or simply Diesel and in the music video Trying it says "Who's that straining up the hill?" rather than Derek's usual name. He was only named in merchandise ranges. * Originally, Derek was going to be named "Paxman", but it was changed for fear it would offend the Paxman brand of diesels, or refer to celebrity Jeremy Paxman. ** In addition, the 1999 Official Website referred to Derek as "Paxman Diesel". * The British Railways logo on his ERTL toy reads "Thomas Tank" instead of British Railways. * In his Wooden Railway prototype, Derek is seen with a greyish engine, unlike the black one presented in his final toy. His 2007 reissue sports the correct yellow engine. * His ERTL prototype shows him with a darker and different face and a darker colour scheme. His 2nd ERTL promotional artwork incorrectly depicts him with steam engine type wheels, a darker colour scheme, a grey undercarriage, square buffers and with no red buffer beam. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (released in two versions; discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) References de:Derek es:Derek he:דרק ja:デリック pl:Derek Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Edward's Branch Line